blue skies
by jinyoungs
Summary: mereka adalah sepasang kekasih yang pertama bercinta di luar angkasa. / JJ Project drabbles: everything in between: from romance - tragedy; every chapter has different stories; AUs, canon verses. GOT7: Jaebum/Jinyoung.
1. falling

_**BLUE SKIES**_ : GOT7 fanfic, i own nothing in this fanfiction except the story. sinopsis diambil dari lagu **frau** dengan judul yang sama.  
 **Notes** : TTTT cant contain this feels from last night's live starcast im scrrEAEAMIGN i NEED TO WAWATCH THEM cries. Drabble is gonna be updated in everytime possible when i feel like it, drabble will be forever lovely and fluffy, even tho theres time angst will come, dont worry, i never find pleasure in writing my precious jjp suffering!

* * *

&. — canon verse; 126 words

Jinyoung memiliki mata sedalam samudera, bibir semanis aroma daun mapel di musim gugur, jemari selembut nada legato beriringan dalam sunyi, dan hati sehangat mimpi kanak-kanak yang mampu melesat hingga terucap dalam doa bintang-bintang.

Begitu yang terurai dari titik-titik pikiran Jaebum, terdengar melebih-lebihkan, tapi tidak apa—ia sedang jatuh cinta— dan sungguh, ketika kini ia berada di depan kamera—milyaran mata memandanginya—ia bersumpah, kehadiran Jinyoung merupakan pendorong baginya untuk dapat tersenyum dan melakukan semuanya dengan baik.

Tak jarang Jinyoung menaruh tangannya di atas paha Jaebum saat mereka berada dalam interview, melukiskan hati di sana, sambil sesekali membisikkan kata, "Aku bangga padamu," untuk Jaebum dengan garis-garis menutupi sudut matanya saat ia tersenyum, _crinkles_ yang selalu membuat Jaebum mengalah di atas segalanya.

Jaebum begitu jatuh cinta pada Jinyoung.


	2. nobody

&. — canon verse; 135 words

Anggota yang lain hingga kini tak ada yang mengetahui apa yang terjadi antara Jaebum dan Jinyoung, apa yang mereka lihat hanya mereka anggap merupakan _fan service_ lain untuk penggemar, tak lebih. Bahwa hubungan mereka yang terbentuk sejak pertama bertemu untuk audisi hanya sahabat _platonic_ belaka.

Jaebum dan Jinyoung bersyukur akan itu.

Karena, sungguh, apa yang mungkin Jaebum dan Jinyoung sebut cinta dapat berubah menjadi sesuatu yang tabu di antara anggota lainnya, ketika mereka menyelipkan cinta di antara jemari yang bertautan, bisa saja anggota lainnya menganggap hal tersebut menjijikkan, merusak semua hubungan dalam grup, kemudian meretakkan mimpi dalam hitungan detik.

Cinta seperti ini salah, mereka mengetahui hal itu. Tapi jika cinta ini tidak diperbolehkan dalam dunia ini, mereka akan pergi ke planet lain, berkelana dalam waktu, berdua, menjadi sepasang kekasih pertama yang bercinta di luar angkasa.


	3. making up

&. — producer&librarian AU; 115 words

Im Jaebum adalah produser film dalam samar-samar gemerlap entertainment, sementara itu Jinyoung adalah penjaga perpustakaan yang selalu duduk manis dari pagi hingga sore, mereka bertemu ketika Jaebum hendak mencari referensi edukasi film lawas dari buku-buku lama.

Ketika mata Jaebum menerjang perpustakaan dan menemukan figur Jinyoung, Jaebum tahu ia menyukai Jinyoung.

Karenanya Jaebum mengajak lelaki itu nonton film, menaiki karosel, membisikkan mimpi, mendetakkan rasa, meletupkan cinta.

Mereka jauh dari sempurna, dituntut pekerjaan; mereka jarang bertemu, meributkan hal-hal sederhana, menangisi perkara tolol. Tapi ciuman yang berantakan, tawa yang berjatuhan, dan terkadang jika perlu, derit di atas ranjang sudah cukup untuk membayar impas prahara mereka.

Pada akhirnya mereka adalah produser film dan penjaga perpustakaan yang saling jatuh cinta.


	4. eat me

hey guys tell me if you want a spin-off from this chapter, im intrigued to write a wolf au jjp! ;D (even if you dont agree i think i've already written the fic though) but really! please review your thought about this chapter!

* * *

&. — wolf au; 82 words

"Apa yang kamu harapkan dari seorang _omega_?" Jinyoung mendesis lemah.

Jaebum, sebagai seorang _alpha_ , mencoba menenangkan Jinyoung, karena Jinyoung adalah teman baiknya, tentu saja, dan karena Jinyoung malah terlihat lebih seksi saat depresi seperti ini: Jinyoung sedang dalam _heat_ -nya, jikalau Jinyoung lepas kontrol, Jaebum takkan keberatan, sungguh.

"Sebaiknya kau menjauh dariku, Jaebum,"

"Oh, tidak. Kenapa aku harus?"

"Bagaimana kalau aku menerjangmu? Aku sedang dalam _heat_!"

"Wow, ide bagus, terjang aku," Jaebum tersenyum membayangkannya.

"Hah?" Jinyoung membelalak.

"Hah?" Jaebum terkejut oleh jawabannya sendiri.


	5. majesty

Thanks for the review :) im so encouraged for writing bc of that. Even though im in the middle of crisis of college rn. Thanks for all the support, luv yall

* * *

&. — kingdom au; 125 words

Jinyoung adalah seorang putera mahkota, pangeran favorit kerajaan, mawar dalam istana.

Namun ia bukanlah pangeran yang mencintai perang dan tumpah darah. Segalanya berbunga dalam benak Jinyoung. Matanya mengerlingkan cinta, bibir melayangkan mantra, dan jejak kakinya meninggalkan rasa.

Karena itu, saat putera mahkota dari kerajaan sebelah datang untuk meminang kakak perempuan Jinyoung, ia malah terpaut dalam benang merah kusut yang meledakkan hatinya untuk Jinyoung.

Nama putera mahkota itu adalah Jaebum.

Dan kini, setelah ratusan kebohongan dan usaha menyelinap. Jaebum dan Jinyoung bergelut dalam dekapan selimut berenda, tubuh mereka terbakar akibat sentuhan akan kulit masing-masing, peluh meluncur jatuh, dan napas berderu cepat.

"Jaebum, Jaebum, Jaebum," Jinyoung menyebut nama itu seperti mengucapkan doa.

"Akhirnya," Jaebum merasakan bahagia meletup di penghujung jemarinya ketika ia menyentuh Jinyoung, "aku akhirnya menemukanmu."


	6. again

KNP JD NYEREMPET M GINI _JESUSFUCKINGCHRIST_ eniwei jjp comeback yay now i can die in peace

* * *

&. — canon; 182 words

"Jinyoung," Jaebum meneguk ludah. Tangan kanannya penuh menggenggam pergelangan tangan Jinyoung, bibirnya membentuk senyuman puas, "berhenti menggodaku dengan desahanmu itu."

Jinyoung memutar matanya malas, "Kalau begitu berhenti menciumku, orang di luar bisa saja dengar."

" _No can do_ , kita harus latihan vokal untuk _comeback_. Mana, aku ingin dengar suaramu lagi," Jaebum berbicara di antara napas yang berantakan. Dengan senyum licik, lelaki itu mendekatkan bibirnya ke arah leher Jinyoung yang lengannya terkunci di depannya.

"Astaga, lagi? _Hyung—_ ah!"

" _Nice moan_ ," Jaebum tersenyum dan mata mereka bertemu, "panggil aku."

"Ya ampun, aku dan Mark _Hyung_ tidak mengajarimu bahasa inggris untuk bicara seperti itu— _shit_! _Hyung_!" Jinyoung nyaris memekik ketika Jaebum menjilat pelan daun telinganya.

Jaebum tampak tak peduli dan tangan kirinya turun menuju pinggang Jinyoung, "Setelah lima tahun, ya."

Ciuman Jaebum berhenti setelah ia bicara. Jinyoung menatap lelaki di depannya itu dengan pandangan mengerti, ia memajukan wajahnya dan mencium dahi Jaebum lembut.

"Akhirnya, setelah lima tahun," ia tersenyum.

Di antara peluh dan deru napas, Jaebum menemukan oasis dalam mata Jinyoung, lelaki yang lebih tua itu balas tersenyum, rasanya seperti jatuh cinta lagi dan lagi. "Akhirnya."


End file.
